melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Culture (album)
"Pop Culture" is the debut collaboration album by both Melanie Martinez and Poppy. It features 13 tracks on the standard edition and 2 bonus tracks on the deluxe edition. Background and Conception On May 19, 2017 Poppy released a tweet stating "Hi Mel, new album", confirming that a collaboration album would be coming out soon. Melanie replied to that tweet stating "The first 7 songs are already finished", confirming that they were not finished with the album yet. When a fan asked Poppy if there will be anyone else on the album, she replied with "Hi Katy, hi Taylor, hi Marina, hi BS", telling us that there would be songs that feature other artists. On October 1, 2017 Melanie tweeted that they are almost done with the album and they only have one more song to complete. On July 16th, Melanie and Poppy confirmed the title on YouTube to be "Pop Culture". The cover was released on the video "Pop Culture" ''on the Poppy YouTube channel. It was originally going to be released on January 13, 2018, however it was delayed until January 19, 2018, with the deluxe tracks coming out on January 30th, 2018. Singles "'Melanie & Poppy Intro'" was released on October 13, 2017 through Atlantic and I'm Poppy Records. "'Go!"' '''was released on October 20, 2017 to serve as the first song single and second single in total to the album. It was released through Atlantic Records. "'Money Boy" was released through Atlantic and I'm Poppy Records on November 10, 2017 to serve as the album's second song single and third single in total. "Chewing Gum Bitch" was released through Atlantic and I'm Poppy Records on December 1, 2017 and served as the album's third song single and fourth single in total. "Kon'nichiwa" was released through digital retailers on January 1, 2018 and served as the album's fourth song single and fifth single in total. Tracklist # Melanie & Poppy Intro # Pop Culture # Money Boy # Help Please # Falling Free # In My Dreams # Equality # You Are You # Kon'nichiwa # Internet ft. Brittany Sheets/ Mars Argo # Go! # Chewing Gum Bitch ft. Marina and the Diamonds # Schizophrenia Deluxe Tracks # Black And White ft. Katy Perry # I See ft. Taylor Swift Trivia * Melanie and Poppy said that there will be music videos for this album, but there might not be music videos for every song on this album stating that they are "still thinking about it". * There will be a clean version of the album sold online as well. * It was speculated for a long time by that BS was Brittany Sheets AKA Mars Argo, and Mars confirmed this through a DM on Twitter. * Originally, the artist CupcakKe was also supposed to be on this album , but she quit and all the tracks that she worked on were scrapped from this album. Only one was leaked, but it was only the lyrics. * The album was formerly called "CryBaby.Computer" and alternatively known by fans "Melanie.Computer" before CupcakKe quit, making it possible that it had a completely different theme beforehand. Category:Pop Culture Category:Albums